New Things Change People
by Duckeegal20
Summary: What happens after Draco is born & Narcissa turns up pregnant again? Will they keep the baby, will Lucius make them get rid of it? Lucius and Voldemort tend to be out of charatcer in some scenes. Harry and the others will be in later on I dont own anythin
1. A new Baby

She was not supposed to have been born right after him. She wasn't supposed to have been born at all. He only wanted a son. When he found out that she was pregnant again, he was stunned. They had taken every precaution necessary.

"What do you mean you're pregnant again?" Lucius asked

"Exactly what I said Lucius! I don't know what happened." Narcissa said with attitude

"Well you better hope to god that you don't have a girl because I will kill her." Lucius said angrily

"No you will not! Maybe I want a little girl. You'll have Draco all the time." Narcissa said in some-what of a pleading tone

"I'm not discussing this with you." He said trying to end the discussion

"Why not! You got your son. You have a boy that will carry on the Malfoy name, why can't I have a daughter that will be there to do girl things like shopping among other things." She asked

"I have things to attend to when I return we will discuss this further" Lucius said ending the discussion

With that Lucius turned abruptly with his cloak billowing out behind him. Narcissa stood there with tears in her eyes, looking down at her son. What was she going to do? Lucius did not want a daughter. He felt one child was good enough. With more than one child he would have to split his families' fortune up. She sat in the nursery rocking her son back in forth. He was an adorable baby. He looked just like his father; the nose, the cheek bones, and the eyes…the same smoky grey blue eyes that his father had. She sighed heavily to herself when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She jumped up and looked into her husbands eyes.

"How far along are you?" Lucius asked

"Two months." Narcissa said answering his question

"Good that means we can still get an abortion." Lucius said under his breath

"No Lucius! I want this little girl!" Narcissa yelled at him

"I will not have another child!" he yelled back knowing he didn't want another child

"Then, then I'll leave you!" she said to him knowing this would make him agree

"You wouldn't dare! You couldn't survive on your own" he said to her all-knowing

"Yes I could and if I couldn't, Molly would take me in" Narcissa said

"Molly who? Surely you aren't speaking about Molly Weasley. She's a blood traitor." Lucius said flabbergasted

"Well, that is something you would have to deal with then; to think that your son, daughter, and wife would live with blood traitors." She said not looking at him

"You really want this baby." He asked

"I do. I know it's a girl. We could name her Alexandra." She said getting excited

"Why do you want that name? It sounds to muggle to me" Lucius said with a sneer

"Well then what do you think we should name her?" Narcissa asked

"How about Sophia?" he asked back

"Why do you like that name?" she asked wanting to know his answer even though she liked the name

"It means wisdom. She will be the brightest of all Hogwarts when she gets there…" Lucius said to her

"Okay, than Sophia it is."

The two new parents smiled down at their 2 month old son. He was the heir to the Malfoy throne but the world was going to bow down to Sophia feet.

6 months later

"She is beautiful…" Narcissa said looking at her daughter

"She is going to rule the wizarding world with her looks, her charm, her attitude, and of course, her money." Lucius said with pride

"Oh Lucius…" Narcissa said with a laugh

"So Sophia it is??" Lucius asked

"Yes…Sophia Malfoy" Narcissa said agreeing

"Beautiful…" Lucius responded

They looked down at their daughter and then saw their son playing over to the side. They had a beautiful family and they were ready to take the world on full force.

"Draco, come here my boy.

"Yes daddy?

"This is your baby sister. You are to look after and take care of her.

"Okay

"Alright when mommy gets out of bed, we will let you hold her okay?

"Okay

"Alright go play.

Draco ran off and Lucius looked down at his daughter. She was his daughter, his little princess.

"Lucius?" Narcissa asked

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think they will start school at the same time?" she asked Lucius again

"I don't know. We will have to see when that time comes." He said responding to her question

Time was flying for the new parents. Draco was turning one in a month and Sophia was progressing beautifully. However, difficult times started to tear apart the family. Voldemort was on the rise again. Lucius was his right hand man in the beginning and now that he is starting to rise again, Lucius had to take his spot again. It began to make the children suffer also. Draco was now 7 and Sophia was turning 7 soon. They were always getting punished. Their father wasn't a loving man like he used to be.

"Sophia!!!" Lucius yelled

"Yes father?" she responded dully

"What is this mess?" he asked

"It's my books. I ran to the kitchen for a drink. I came right back…" Sophia said trying to explain herself

"I do not care! Do not leave your things lying around!" he yelled at her

"Ye-yes father…" she said stuttering

"Do not stutter! Malfoys do not stutter!"

The tears ran down her cheeks as her father continued to scream at her. Draco was in the hallway and saw the interaction going on. He saw her wipe the tears away and pick up her things.

"Are you listening to me Sophia?" Lucius said aggravated

"Yes Father, I am" she responded

"You don't seem to be listening!" she said getting angrier by the moment

"I am, I swear!" Sophia responded loudly

"Then what did I just say?" he asked knowing that she didn't know

She didn't know what to do. She hadn't been listening; she was picking up her things so he would stop yelling…

"I-I don't remember…" she said quietly

"I thought so…" he said pissed off

He swung out and backhanded her across the face. She whimpered while holding her cheek. She slowly got up afraid that he was going to hit her again. He had never hit her before. She was petrified of him now.

"Are you going to listening now!!!???" he yelled

"Ye-yes fath-father" she said stuttering again

"What did I say about stuttering and stop crying!!!" Lucius screamed at her again

She backed away from him, but not quick enough. He caught her in the face again. She whimpered loudly and crawled away quickly. He came stalking up to her, but she broke down.

"Please daddy stop!! I'll never do it again…please!!!"

Lucius stopped and looked down at his daughter. He had never hit her. Never; and now in the span of five minutes he had done it twice. Her cheek was swelling and she now had a cut on her cheek from where he had caught her with his ring.

"Go to your room…" Lucius said in a quiet voice

She scrambled up and ran quickly. Draco caught her and held her tightly. He glared at his father. Lucius saw and in a way was scared of his son. Draco never let anyone touch his sister. Lucius saw Draco walked Sophia away and tried to console her. Lucius sat in his chair and heard a pop a few inches away from him.

"Yes my lord?" Lucius said when saw the Dark Lord

"Lucius, what is the matter?" The dark lord asked

"Nothing My-" Lucius said not intending on going into to it with his master

"There is something the matter, now tell me or I'll find out myself." The dark lord said superiorly

"I hit my daughter"

"You what?" a flabbergasted Voldemort said

"I hit my daughter. She was reading and ran to the kitchen to get a drink and left her books on the floor and I flipped out and hit her…twice" said a reluctant Lucius

"Well, Lucius, I never thought I would ever hear you say those words. You love that girl." The dark lord said in a matter of fact tone.

"I do. I don't know what came over me."

"Maybe it was what she was reading. What was she reading?"

"Umm," he picked up the book and saw Dark Arts: For Beginners

"Well, it wasn't for what she was reading. What is this?" asked Voldemort

Voldemort pushed his finger into the new blood on the floor and was taken aback.

"You made her bleed?" Voldemort said with shock

"I caught her with my ring." Lucius said with regret

"Well, what I needed can wait. Go to her now before you lose her." The dark lord said with power

"Are you sure my lord? I will help you first." Asked Lucius

"Absolutely not; go at once" Voldemort responded

Lucius ran up the stairs and knocked on his daughters' door.

"Sophia, I'm coming in" Lucius said in more of a demand then a question

"No!" she yelled

"Yes…" he said to her plainly

Lucius walked in the room and saw her sitting on the window seat underneath her bay window.

"No dad, I mean father oh god…"

She ran to the corner by her bed and moved further away every time he got closer. She was crying harder and was hoping for her brother to come back with her tea. The cut on her cheek was still bleeding badly and she kept wiping the trickles of blood away every few seconds.

"Come here Sophia" Lucius said with slight demand

"No, Father I'm sorry. I really am. Please go away…please…" she pleaded with him

He had finally cornered her. She was panicking. He slowly raised his hand to her cheek and she screamed out:

"Don't hit me again! Please!" Sophia screamed

"Oh Sophia…I'm so sorry. I promise never to hit you again!"

He grabbed her in a tight hug and she cried. He sat her down on the bed and took out his wand. He said the spell and the gash was gone. She was still shaking and he could tell.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I over reacted can you forgive me?" asked Lucius

"Can I call you daddy from now on?" she asked shyly

"Yes you can call me daddy…" Lucius responded with a smile

She fell into his arms and cried. He ran his hands over her soft blonde hair and soothed her to sleep. He laid her down and tucked her before turning to leave the room. Draco was standing in the doorway with her tea. For a 7 year old he was very mature for his age.

"Draco"

"Father"

"You can just leave that on her table"

"Don't ever hit her again." Draco said plainly

"Excuse me?" said a flabbergasted Lucius

"You told me to protect her and even if it's against you, I will. She is my baby sister and nobody makes her cry, not even you." Draco said darkly

Lucius looked at his son amazed that he could remember something they told him when he was on 10 months old. He nodded to his son and left to deal with the dark lord.


	2. Promises are always broken

8 years later the two were in their 5th year at Hogwarts. They were both entered at the same time. The birthdays weren't that far apart and seeing as they were born in the same year helped. They were both in Slytherin, but Sophia almost ended up in Ravenclaw. 'Better than Hufflepuff or Gryffindor' Draco would always say. Draco was on the quidditch team and Sophia wanted to be, but she kept her head in her books so that she could surpass Hermione Granger. Draco and Sophia were very close; he could answer her sentences and visa versa. He did protect her like he always said he would but one day he wasn't there. They were home for winter break but Draco was at the Crabbe's for the day.

"Sophia!" Yelled Lucius

"Yes daddy!" Sophia said innocently

"Can you come in here?" he asked

"Sure"

She quickly ran in there. She had grown up a lot since she was 6 years old. Her hair was long and glowing, she had green eyes, which was strange for the Malfoy family, and she also stayed out in the sun a lot to obtain a beautiful tan. She was skinny with a decent size bust and was curvy; she had an athletic build. She was drop dead gorgeous.

"What's up Da--" she started to say

She was backhanded quickly across the face. She fell to the ground and whimpered. He promised.

"I was looking at your grades and you are not passing that mudblood Hermione Granger!" he said angrily

"I am…" she started to say again

He slapped her again. He was not going to accept any excuses.

"I hate you!" she screamed

"Excuse me?!" Lucius said taken aback

"You promised! You sick son of a bitch! You promised me! You told me that you would never hit me again!" She yelled at him even though she knew he would probably hit her again

"Times change, so deal with it!" He said with an attitude

She went to stand up again and he backhanded again sending her flying this time. She couldn't handle the pain and she laid on the ground crying.

"You promised me daddy. You did…you promised…" she said quietly

He went to pick her up but she screamed.

"Don't touch me! Don't come near me!" she ylled again

"Be quiet little girl!" he said annoyed now

He threw his arm back and she flinched

"Please don't hit me again! Please! Oh please don-" again she was cought off not getting to finish her sentence

He did though. She laid there in pain and disappointment. She whimpered and cried knowing that her father was monster.

"Get up" he said with power

She heard the tone and the finality in his voice and just as she was able to stand without falling, he did it one last time.

"Next time you'll think about opening your mouth. Next time you'll think about letting a mudblood beat you in your grades." He told her before walking away

He left her there. She was hysterical. She slowly crawled to the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder. She yelled out the 'Crabbe Mansion' and was soon lying in the Crabbe's den. Draco and Crabbe were stunned to see the floo go off but when Draco saw who it was and what she looked like he saw red.

"Sophia!! What happened?" Draco said very concerned

"He promised Draco. He promised he would never hit me again! I don't know what to…oh Draco it hurts, really badly." She said crying and shaking

He knew exactly who she was talking about. Crabbe lifted Sophia up and sent the house elf to get a bowl of water and a towel. Draco tried wiping the blood from her cheek but there was too much. The house elf returned quickly and the two boys began to clean her up. She had a large gash on her cheek and her cheek was already starting to bruise.

"How many times did he hit you?" Draco asked

"Five times; he is mad because granger beat me in grades. I'm trying Draco you see me trying. All I do is study! I'm second to her. He doesn't like that." She said shakily

They heard the doorbell ring and heard Lucius talking Crabbe's father.

"He's going to kill me! He-" Sophia said panicking

Sophia, Draco and Crabbe looked up when the two fathers walked in the room. Lucius was seeing red and Draco was being held back by Crabbe unknowingly to Lucius, Crabbe Sr. was confused and Sophia was crying.

"What happened in here? Crabbe?" Crabbe's father asked

"I don't know Father, Sophia came through the Floo like this." Crabbe responded thinking fast

"Where did you come from, Child?" Crabbe's father asked

"I do not know sir. I don't remember" She said not wanting to tell him that it was Lucius that did it

Lucius was rigid. He thought that she wasn't fully conscious when he left. This wasn't good.

"Come Draco. Get your sister and we will go to St. Mungo's immediately." Lucius said with faux concern

"Of course Father no problem" Draco said trying not to lash out on him

Draco carefully lifted Sophia up and carried her out of the house. Crabbe and Lucius said goodbye and he was soon right next to Draco.

"How did you get here you little witch!?" Lucius said angrily

"Go away!" she yelled back

"Get away from her father!" Draco said threateningly

"Who do you think you are!?" Lucius said to Draco taken back by what he said

Draco put Sophia in the carriage and turned glaring daggers at Lucius…

"Don't you think for a moment that I don't know that it was you? She told me and Crabbe everything. You better hope that I can get the gash that you left on her cheek to heal because if I can't, I will take her to St. Mungo's and I will tell them that you did it." Draco said with a superior tone and with finality

Lucius was speechless. Draco got into the carriage and held Sophia. Lucius got in and they left for the manor. It was going to be a long night. When they arrived home Draco immediately called for his house elf.

"Blinky!!!" Draco yelled when he walked into the house

"Yes master Draco?" blinky said arrving quickly

"I need a bowl of water, actually two bowls of water and a few fresh towels. I need them quickly do not hesitant." He said quickly

"Of course Master Draco right away, right away!"

Blinky left quickly and Draco carried Sophia up to his room. He planned on getting this fix himself and it was going to take a while. He owled Snape and asked for the any potions that would help. His large eagle returned with a basket full of supplies. Blinky returned and waited in the corner for any directions from his master.

"Draco?" Lucius said cautiously

"Get out of my room Father" Draco said demandingly

"How is she doing?" her father asked

"None of your business; now leave or you will have me to face." Draco said with a sneer that could copy his fathers

Lucius left and waited downstairs in his office. He heard the pop and knew that it was Voldemort.

"Hello Lucius." Voldemort said silkily

"My lord, how can I be of service to you today?" Lucius said with a bow

"I need you to go on a raid for me this evening." The dark lord said with demand

"Alright. Who am I taking with me?" Lucius said with compliance

"Crabbe, Goyle, MacNair, and Nott." The dark lord told him

"Alright. Done. Where are we going?" Lucius said while agree

"Right outside Birmingham, there is small village there and I want it destroyed."

Lucius nodded and he left. Things were not going to be good for him for the next few days…


	3. Horrible things always happen at parties

It was time for the New Years Eve Ball and everyone was there. Sophia still had a little bruise on her cheek but she was able to hide it with some muggle makeup. She hated these things. They were always so formal and her father's death eater friends were always there and gawked at her.

"Draco?" Sophia said quietly

"Yea? What's wrong?" Draco said with concern

"I never feel comfortable here. Can I stand with you?" she asked

"Of course. You're my baby sister. I'll always be there to protect you." He said with a smile

"Okay. Thank you" she responded back with a smile

She stood next to him and laughed sometimes with him and his friends. Goyle kept looking her up and down and it disgusted her. She moved closer to Draco and he saw why she was getting fidgety.

"Goyle can I have a word with you?" Draco asked

"Sure thing." Goyle said

"Crabbe, just keep an eye out for Sophia okay?" Draco said whispering into his ear

"No problem Draco" Crabbe said complying

Crabbe took Sophia's hand and she laughed when he kissed the back of her hand.

"Would you care to dance?" Crabbe asked

"Of course Crabbe" Sophia said smiling

He led her to the dance floor and he danced with her and made her laugh. Outside Draco was trying the right words to say to Goyle, who from where he was standing was trying to look at Sophia.

"Listen Goyle, I don't like the way you look at my sister and neither does she. You make her uncomfortable and I would appreciate it if you stopped." Draco said as kindly as possible

"Oh come off it. It doesn't hurt her. Tell her to get over herself." Goyle said with an attitude

"Excuse me? Listen you stupid fuck! Stay away from Sophia" Draco said lowly and in a dangerous tone

Draco left Goyle standing there dumbfounded. He was going to get that girl in bed if it killed him. Draco went up to Crabbe and Sophia and took Sophia from him

"It's been handled." Draco said maturely

"Thank you. He was just freaking me out. I didn't know what to do…" Sophia thanked with a smile

"Drakey?"

"Yes Pansy?" Draco said slyly

"Can I slide in here Sophia? I would like a dance with your brother." Pansy asked Sophia, who smiled

"Of course Pansy…have fun…" she said before walking away

Sophia kissed her brother on the cheek and sauntered over to the refreshments. She was met by Lord Voldemort himself.

"Hello Sophia" The dark lord said

"Good Evening My lord" she said neatly while bowing her head

"Oh no need for the formality little one. I've heard a lot of good things about you from your father…He loves you dearly." The dark lord said to her

"Well he has an odd way of showing it." She said under her breath not intending for the dark lord to hear her

"Excuse me?" he asked knowing she said something but couldn't figure it out

"Oh sorry I was thinking out loud. Please excuse me." She said politely

"Of course. Have a good evening." He responded and walked off himself

Sophia walked away from the table and left the ballroom with her head down. Draco saw her leave but didn't think anything of it. He never saw the man that left behind her, but Lucius did.

"Sophia!" Nott yelled to her

"Leave me alone Nott" she said getting annoyed

"I want to talk to you!" he said angrily

"Why? Aren't I too young for you?" Sophia replied snottily

"Not really. I like the young ones." He said disgustingly

"Excuse me for being rude but you're old enough to be my father." She said being rude

"That has never stopped me before." He said to her response

He pushed her to the wall harshly and she screamed. He slapped her quickly across the face to stop her from screaming. He pushed against her and grabbed her hips pulling her close to his growing erection

"Do you feel what you do to me?" he said huskily

"Get off of me!!! Help!!!!" she yelled

Lucius heard her scream and started running toward where he heard her yell.

"Shut up, you'll enjoy this. After tonight you'll never want it from anyone else." He said grossly to her making her want to throw up

"DRACO!!!!!!!!!!! DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamedat the top of her lungs hoping one of them would hear her

He slapped her again and she slumped down in his arms. Before he could do any permanent damage, Nott was stunned to the ground. Sophia crumbled and held her cheek.

"Nott, if you know what is good for you, you will go and collect your family and get out of my house. If I ever see you again at my house or anywhere beside death eater meetings, I will kill you." Lucius said dangerously

Nott scrambled up and quickly left. Lucius dropped down to his daughters' side and lifted her up into his lap.

"It's okay. I've got you…" he said reassuringly

"Daddy, don't let me go please…" she said while crying in his lap

"Father? What happened?" Draco said concerned when he saw his sister crying

"Nott tried to rape your sister" Lucius told Draco her then was ready to kill someone

"I'll kill him." Draco said darkly

"It's okay. I've dealt with it. Go back to the party. I'm going to bring your sister up to her bed." His father said

"Okay. What do you want me to say if they ask where you went?" Draco asked

"Just tell them that your sister is ill and I was helping her into bed." Lucius said before walking away

"Of course." Draco said

Draco left and Lucius carried his small sleeping daughter up to her room. While he laid her in bed he heard the pop behind him and knew who it was.

"What happened Lucius?" Voldemort asked concerned

"Nott tried to rape my daughter" Lucius told

"What? He will pay dearly. I will make sure of it" the dark lord said darkly

"No. I will deal with it. Please allow me this one request." Lucius asked afraid of the response

"It is yours. I could erase it from her memory for you if you would like" the Dark Lord said complying

"No. I think that is her decision and in my opinion it might make her stronger." Lucius said knowing that she will turn around from this incident

"Lucius, if I'm prying you may tell me I am, but what happened over the break? I was speaking with your daughter early and told her how fond of her that you were and she mumbled something about you had an odd way of showing it." Asked the Dark Lord

"It might have something to do with me hitting her again a few days ago. I was outraged that she was not beating that mudblood Granger in school and she back talked to me and it sent me over the edge." Lucius said explaining what happened

"If I might add, Draco has told me of this already. He wants to kill you" Voldemort said sinisterly

"This I know already" Lucius said with a sigh

"Also, she studies very hard. According to your son, all she does is study and work. She never has any fun if you want to call it that. She wants to try out for the quidditch team but she's afraid that her grades will falter and you will be even more disappointed with her. She tries very hard to get your approval and can never gain it. Draco tells me that she is very smart, but that Granger girl is just more book smart than she is. He also tells me that your daughter is very fun and outgoing, but you never see it here because she is afraid that you will disapprove. One night the Slytherins had a party to celebrate their win over the Ravenclaws. The win got them into the quidditch cup and she stayed up in her room studying and crying because she was afraid that she was going to do badly on her History of Magic test." The dark lord said to him knowing that this is what he needed to hear, even if it was from him and not from his daughter

"How do you know all of this?" Lucius asked stunned

"Well, I talk to your son a lot and I am an accomplished Legilimens. I sensed it from a mile away." Voldemort replied to his question

"I never knew any of this. Why didn't she say anything to me?" he said with a lot of concern

"Well, it's my understanding that ever since you hit her the first time, she has been afraid of you." Voldemort said trying to make it a little bit better

"What could I do to win her trust back?" Lucius asked

"Tell her to go out for the quidditch team. Congratulate her on how high her grades are to begin with and then tell her to have some fun. Tell her that you do love her and that she is very special to you." Voldemort said.

"Alright. I will when she wakes up. For now let's return to the party. By now they are probably wondering where I've gone too."

They left the room talking and entered the ballroom. Draco ran up to his father and asked him if she was alright. They talked for the first time and he finally realized what he was doing to his daughter. Upstairs she was slowly waking up when she realized that it was 11:55. 'I've got to get downstairs. I don't want to miss the New Year' she thought. She made her way downstairs and saw Draco. He ran to her and grabbed her up into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked

"I've been better. I didn't want to miss the New Year." She said trying to sound cheerful

"Of course not. Dad wants to talk to you." He told her

"Why? Is he mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong again did I?" she said starting to get upset

"…no you didn't. He just felt that the two of you needed to talk." Draco said trying to calm her down

"Oh okay. Nothing wrong though?" she said just reassuring herself

"No, I promise." He said with a smile

She walked over to the refreshment table to get a drink and went to find her father and ran into Lord Voldemort again.

"I wouldn't want to be to forward, but would you like to dance my dear?" Voldemort asked

"Of course My Lord." She said not wanting to be rude to the Dark Lord

"Thank you. Are you alright dear?" he asked

"Yes I was just thinking, but you know that because you were in my mind. I felt you." He said with a smile

"You felt me? Well, I'm sorry for invading your privacy." He said taken back that she felt him"

"Can you teach me?" she asked

"Teach you what?" he asked not sure of what she was asking

"How to be a Legilimens?" she said to him looking at him now

"Is it something you really want because I will not go easy on you and it might hurt." He said to her knowing that he wouldn't go easy and he didn't want to hurt her

"I'm sure. It's something I have been thinking about for a while. I want to be able to do what you do." She said with confidence

"Well it will take a while. However, I will do it. I adore you. You are the daughter of one of my most loyal followers and I would do anything for you or Draco." He said with a crooked smile

"So if I asked you to kill Nott you would?" she said slyly

"I would, but your father has asked me not too. I'm assuming he wants to do it. No one hurts or intends to hurt his daughter and get away with it." He said with seriousness

"Oh okay. Look there is only a few seconds." She said with a little excitement

"5...4…3…2…1… Happy New Year!!!!!! Happy New Year Lord Voldemort" She exclaimed

"Happy New Year dear." He said eerily

The two separated and said their happy new years to everybody and soon the party started to weed out. Voldemort didn't stay much longer. He said he had things to take care of. Her father was with her mother and Draco was with Pansy and his friends. She was lost. She didn't have any friends there and she didn't know which way to go. She found a corner and she sat there waiting for all of the guests to leave. She saw Draco looking around for her and grinned inwardly. He was the best brother anyone could ask for. He was there for her whenever she needed someone. She slowly got up and went to leave the corner when someone grabbed her wrist. She shook a little afraid of who it was. She looked up in the eyes of her father and he pulled her into a hug.

"Happy New Year sweety." He father said

"Happy New Year daddy" she said with a smile

"We need to talk" he said seriously

"Now?" she asked

"I think its best if we get things out now." He said with a nod of his head

"Okay…let me just say good night to Draco" she said and ran off

She ran over to him and said good night and Draco eyed his father dangerously. Lucius knew that the glare meant if you hurt her I'll kill you. They left the room and entered his study closing the door. It was time they let everything out and solved their problems now before they lose each other for forever.

"Now I want you tell me why you haven't gone out for the quidditch team?" he asked her right off the bat

She stared at him. How was she supposed to explain this to him? She looked down trying to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes…

"Because I am afraid that you will disapprove; that my studies with falter and I will go even further behind Granger. You have already made it extremely clear on how you want me to beat that girl and-and I can't do it." She said sadly

"Sophia, look at me." Lucius said

"No. If I look at you, the tears will spill and you will see what is truly in my soul." She said with wisdom far beyond her years

It was his turn to stare at his daughter. She truly was brilliant. She knew the right things to say and could say them with class. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face. However, she continued to stare down.

"I'm sorry about how I came off the other day. I love you very much. I'm so proud of the grades that you have. You are one of the brightest witches of your time. Yes, a mudblood is beating you, but from what I've been told, you never do anything but study." He said trying to make her feel better

"How do you know that? What has Draco been telling you?" she said getting pissed off. That was private stuff he knew

"He hasn't told me anything. It was the Dark Lord. He read your thoughts. I want you to have fun because once you leave Hogwarts and have to grow up, it won't be fun anymore." Lucius told her not wanting her to get angry at Draco

"My studies might suffer too." She said worrying

"Listen to me child, if Hermione Granger can get into trouble with that blood traitor and scar-head and still make top marks, you can go out for the quidditch team and have fun and still come in second." He said with a small smile

"Are you sure?" she asked not sure of what he was saying

"I am positive. You are a Malfoy. It should come natural to you." He said egotistically

"It does but I thought that with a little extra study then I could definitely beat her." She said darkly

"Sometimes it doesn't work that way. It doesn't help that she is one of Dumbledore's favorites." Lucius said just as darkly

"Yeah that does piss me off…" Sophia said angrily

Lucius laughed at her. He pulled her into a long hug and kissed the top of her head.

"You don't know what this means to me dad. It's like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders." She said happily

"Well, I'm glad that I was informed of what you were feeling or you would still be a bookworm." He said with a small laugh

"Oh daddy…" she said with a giggle

"Now, when you get back to Hogwarts I want you to strut around and make the boys drool. I want you to have fun and tryout for the quidditch team. Lord knows that the Slytherin team needs to Malfoys on it." He said with pride

"Okay…thank you daddy." She said with a smile

"Your welcome and remember I'm very proud of you. Now, there is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about." He said with seriousness

"What is that?" she asked

"What is this I hear that you asked Lord Voldemort to teach you Legilimency?" he asked her

"I did. I want to be able to do what he does. I want to be able to explore the mind and see what other people are thinking. Just think; maybe I'll be able to get into Dumbledore's head and I'll find out his plans." She said with all honesty

"You truly are a Malfoy. Come on now, its late; up to bed." He said with even more pride for his daughter and ushered her off

"Good night Dad, Happy New Year." She said

"Happy New Year sweetie"


	4. Wandless Magic

Sophia ran up to her room smiling for the first time. She walked past Draco's room and heard talking…

"…Draco I want to go out with your sister." Goyle said

"You are not going out with her. I see how you look at her. You're going to sleep with her and then you're going to leave her. I'm not stupid Goyle" Draco said angrily

"Well, too bad. Whether I go out with her and sleep with her or I just sleep with her its going to happen." Goyle said with an attitude

"Stay away from my sister…" Draco said dangerously

Sophia didn't even know she was doing. The door flew off the hinges and both Goyle and Draco had to cover their eyes to shield them from the splintering wood. An unknown wind was blowing at Sophia making her look extremely evil. Draco had no idea what was going on. Goyle was flung to the wall and Sophia walked into the room. She came out of her trance and looked around.

"If you come near me Goyle, I will desecrate your dick and squeeze your balls until they pop. You are lucky that I don't kill you right now for even saying what you said to my brother. If I was you, I would leave this house." She said darkly and dangerously

Goyle scrambled to his feet and ran past Lucius and Narcissa; they had run down the hall when they heard the commotion. The fire in Sophia's had died down and she was returning to normal. She saw Goyle coat and with just looking at it, she ripped it to shreds.

"Sophia? Is there something that you're not telling us?" Narcissa asked looking between her daughter and her husband

"About what?" Sophia asked nonchalantly

"You just performed wand-less magic" Draco said

"So? I've been practicing and when I heard Goyle, he set me off." Sophia said like it didn't mean anything

Draco took Sophia in his arms and looked at his dad. This was a side of Sophia that he never expected to see. She was truly a Malfoy and a powerful one at that.


End file.
